Divided Desires
by Laney Lee Madison
Summary: Inuyasha had everything a child could dream of.But as he grew older he realizes that life isn't as perfect as he first thought,and soon meets a side of his self that he never knew existed,a dark side.


This is my first story ever posted so i hope you enjoy. my writing style is very...different but that might just be from my lack of experience in writing lol my inspiration for this story is a mixture of rockstar enregy drinks,Nirvana's nevermind album,and a bad day at school...so this story may be a little dark...but it will have its light moments and this story is a romance(pairing inuyasha and kagome of course) but not a normal one,i like to call it a psychological romance.

No flames but constructive criticism is greatly welcomed :)

I dont own inuyasha and i dont own rockstar energy i did i would be typing this story from a bath tub filled with money :p

Chapter 1 **Desires ****Discovered**

So...how has your week been Inuyasha?

The fairly attractive red haired,Reiko said to the bored young man who was currently falling asleep on her office couch.

...Its been ok i guess..nothing he said in mid yawn.

Any strange thoughts you want to talk about?she said.

For a few seconds he didnt respond,then as a slow smile creept to his face.

what.. strange.. thoughts?

It happened again.

All tho Reiko had only been Inuyasha's therapist for going on 9 months, she still became very nervous when "he" would apare.

When Inuyasha was younger he had everything a child could wish for,he had loving, wealthy parents,

he lived in a good neighborhood and everyone that came in contact with him seemed to fall in love with him.

But when inuaysha turned 11 and started middle school he incountered somthing he had never known existed.

Bullying.

(FLASHBACK)

The first day of middle school was the worst day of his life.

From the moment he entered that classroom there were whispers about him.

Oblivious to the talk he turned to ,

the teacher introduced him to the class.

Everyone this is Inuyasha Takahashi,its his first day so make him feel welcome!

Lack luster voices filled the room saying yes ma'am.

Inuyasha smiled,Nice to meet everyone!

Inuyasha was always a very happy boy,

no matter who he met he would always smile at them.

So that day was no different to him.

The teacher, Mrs Onaka directed him to his seat,near the front of the class.

As he sat down he turned around to face the other students and waved to them.

Being kids, most of them, either stuck their tongue out at him or ignored him, but only a couple waved back.

The smile slowly falling from his face,he turned back to the teacher.

Everyone settle down and lets get started on todays lesson,she said.

Listening to the teacher Inuyasha didn't notice a hand coming towards his hair.

Ouch!he said turning back to see who done, all of the kids behind him

acted as if nothing happened.

Thinking it was all in his head Inuyasha turned back to the teacher.A minute past before another yank was felt,

Hey!

Inuyasha said looking behind him.

Stop pulling my hair!

A boy with short brown hair sitting right behind inuyasha smirked at him.

What?it wasnt me!

It was you!i know it was!Inuyasha yelled.

looked to see what the noise was about.

Whats going on now? she asked.

The new kid is just being a baby cause i touched is hair!

Boys arent supost to have long hair anyway!

the boy said.

All the kids strated to laugh.

Inuyasha felt himself getting truly angry for the first time..

Feeling something take over him he turned to the boy and yelled,

I have long hair because im a half-demon!All the boys in my family have long hair my dad,

my brother and that makes us special!Your just mad because

all you are is a boring,weak human!

Everyone fell silent to shocked to speak.

The angry look inuyasha held on his face seemed to vanish as a look of shock spread over his face,he quickly threw his hands over his mouth as if he didnt realize what he had just said.

Im...im..sorry!

he said grabing his things and running from the room.

Inuyasha!wait!the teacher yelled.

He kept running threw the halls he didnt know where he was going,he just knew he needed to get away.

* * *

Why?Why did they say those things to me?,why did i say those things to them?It was like i was another person!Like..Like i watched all this happen outside of myself...

He was confused and overwhlemed,he finally came to a stop in front of the school doors not sure what to do.

He went outside in the rain as he walked down the school steps he looked up at the sky his eyes dazed.

Maybe this is all a dream?he whispered.

Stoping at the last step he sat hair fell over his face as he buried his face in his hands,crying.

Back inside the school

the teacher called his mother and told her that it would be best for her to come pick him up for the day.

Still sitting in the rain inuyasha lifted his head hearing a car pull up near the school.

Inuyasha ran to the car just as his mother,izayoi was coming out.

Inuyasha?

she said in shock as inuyasha threw himself into her arm sobbing.

Sweetie...what happened?

inuyasha stayed slient shaking his head as if saying no.

Allright..honey lets go home.

* * *

Wheres dad?

inuyasha asked as he and his mother entered their home.

He working late tonight but when he comes home i think we're all going to have a little ok?

she asked.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs Inuyasha mumbled darkly.

Whatever.

What did you say young man?

Izayoi said with her mouth slightly open in shock that her sweet,  
gentle son would say something like that to her.

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the stairs then with large eyes he said,

umm...n..nothing.

She looked at him silently for a moment before inuyasha ran the rest of the way upstairs to his room.

In his room he threw himself face first into the wrong with me?he mumbled into the covers.

As he turn over and looked at the celing he closed his eyes,exhausted.

Your weak...you know that?

He jerked up and looking around for the source of the voice.

Who?...who said that?he said.

Slience.

He got up from the bed looking around.

Maybe im sleeping..he whispering.

Maybe you are...or maybe your just waking up...

the voice laughed.

Who are you?Inuyasha asked scared.

who do you think i am?it asked.

Sitting on the bed looking down inuyasha said,ummm..are you..a ghost?

...guess again...the voice whispered.

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

I know!your an angel!Right?Have you come from heaven to help me?

a moment past before the voice spoke again.

Im far from an angel...but i am here to help you...

Getting mad inuyasha stood up and yelled,

BUT WHAT ARE YOU?

Im..you...

Your me?But how?im me so you cant be me!inuyasha said.

Im whats inside of you...

Im the part of you that voices your true thoughts to the world...

And if someone makes you sad,angry or if they make you cry...you call on me...and ill take care of it...

But..but where did you come from?inuyasha asked.

Lets just say ive always been inside you but those mean kids from school.."triggered" me...said the voice.

So.. your really here to help me?inuyasha asked.

Yes...all you have to do is say my name and ill be there..

whats your name?

Just call me...Junichi.

* * *

Forgive any spelling errors.

Please review :)

LaneyLee


End file.
